kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Real Madrid C.F.
Florentino Pérez | mgrtitle = Head Coach | manager = Manuel Pellegrini | league = La Liga | season = 2008–09 | position = La Liga, 2 (ndjekës) | pattern_la1=_rm08-09|pattern_b1=_Real Madrid 08-09 home|pattern_ra1=_rm08-09|pattern_sh1 = _black_stripes | leftarm1=FFFFFF|body1=FFFFFF|rightarm1=FFFFFF|shorts1=FFFFFF|socks1=FFFFFF | pattern_la2=_Real Madrid 08-09|pattern_b2=_Real Madrid 08-09 away|pattern_ra2=_Real Madrid 08-09| pattern_sh2 = _white_stripes | leftarm2=120a8f|body2=120a8f|rightarm2=120a8f|shorts2=120a8f|socks2=120a8f | shirtsupplier = Adidas | shirtsponsors = Bwin }} Real Madrid është klub futbolli në Spanjë që luan ndeshjet në Primera Division ose ''Liga BBVA''. Real Madrid u krijua me 6 mars të vitit 1902 në Madrid .Titulli Real do të thotë Mbretëror, një titull i dhënë nga Mbreti i Spanjës. Real Madrid ka fituar 31 kampionate, 17 Kupa Mbreti, 9 Liga Kampionesh, 2 UEFA Kupa dhe 3 Intercontinental Cup. Historia Themelimi Futbolli u fut në Madrid nga profesorët dhe studentët e Institución Libre de Enseñanza, së bashku me disa të diplomuar në Oxbridge. Ata së bashku themeluan Football Club Sky në 1897, luanin futboll të dielave në mëngjes në Moncloa. Ky klub pastaj në vitin 1900 u nda në dy klube: New Foot-Ball de Madrid dhe Español Club de Madrid. Español Club de Madrid përsëri u nda në 6 mars 1902, duke rezultuar në formimin e Madrid Football Club. Tre vjet pas themelimit më 1905, Madrid F.C. fitoi kupën e Spanjës pasi në finale e mundi Atletiko Bilbao. Madrid F.C. u bë iniciator i themelimit të Spanish Football Association (federata e futbollit spanjoll) kur më 4 janar 1909, presidenti i klubit Adolfo Meléndez nënshkroi marrëveshje me klubet tjera. Më pas në vitin 1912 ekipi zhvendoset në Campo de O'Donnell. Në vitin 1920 klubi e ndryshoi emrin nga Madrid FC në Real Madrid FC, pasi mbreti Alfonso XIII i dha titullin Real dhe e mori përkujdesjen ndaj klubit. Statistikat dhe Rekordet Periudha Champions league Periudha e fundit Në korrik të vitit 2000, Florentino Pérez u zgjodh president i klubit, ai në fushatë u zotua se do ti shlyejë borxhet e klubit dhe do të modernizojë ambientet e klubit. Në vitin pasues, parat i shfrytëzoi me së shumti për blerjen e futbollistëve cilësor si Zinedine Zidane, Ronaldo, Luis Figo, Roberto Carlos , Raul Gonzales Blanco dhe David Beckham. Është diskutuar gjatë për rrogat e tyre të larta por pasi fituan Champions league në vitin 2002 kjo u harrua. Në La Liga në vitin 2003 e morën vendin e parë. Klubi nuk arriti të fitojë asnjë trofe të çmuar, në tre sezonet e ardhshme. Ramón Calderón u zgjodh president i klubi më 2 korrik 2006. Ai emëroi Fabio Capellon si traineri të ri dhe Predrag Mijatovićin si drejtor sportiv. Reali në vitin 2007 e fitoi titullin pas katër vitesh. Në sezonin 2007 - 2008 , Los Blancos fituan ligën kombëtare përsëri që ishte hera e 31-të. Kështu arritën për herë të dytë pas tetëmbëdhjetë vitesh të fitojnë titullin në dy sezona radhazi. Lojtarët Kaka is in the bag Lojtarët nga ekipi i të rinjëve të Real Madrid Castilla (lojtarët e listës B prej http://www.uefa.com/footballeurope/club=50051/competition=1/index.html Uefa Champions League Roster) 400px|thumb|right|Santiago Bernabeu Stadiumi Stadiumi i skuadrës quhet Santiago Bernabeu në kujtim të presidentit historik të skuadrës i cili e drejtoi atë për më shumë se 20 vite. Statistikat Trofetë Kombëtar *'La Liga' :Fitues (31 – record): 1931–32, 1932–33, 1953–54, 1954–55, 1956–57, 1957–58, 1960–61, 1961–62, 1962–63, 1963–64, 1964–65, 1966–67, 1967–68, 1968–69, 1971–72, 1974–75, 1975–76, 1977–78, 1978–79, 1979–80, 1985–86, 1986–87, 1987–88, 1988–89, 1989–90, 1994–95, 1996–97, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2006–07, 2007–08 :Ndjekës (17): 1928–29, 1933–34, 1934–35, 1935–36, 1941–42, 1944–45, 1958–59, 1959–60, 1965–66, 1980–81, 1982–83, 1983–84, 1991–92, 1992–93, 1998–99, 2004–05, 2005–06, 2008–09 *'Copa del Rey' :Fitues (17): 1904–05, 1905–06, 1906–07, 1907–08, 1916–17, 1933–34, 1935–36, 1945–46, 1946–47, 1961–62, 1969–70, 1973–74, 1974–75, 1979–80, 1981–82, 1988–89, 1992–93 :Ndjekës (19): 1902–03, 1915–16, 1917–18, 1923–24, 1928–29, 1929–30, 1932–33, 1939–40, 1942–43, 1957–58, 1959–60, 1960–61, 1967–68, 1978–79, 1982–83, 1989–90, 1991–92, 2001–02, 2003–04 *'Superkupën e Spanjës' :Winners (8 – record): 1988, 1989*, 1990, 1993, 1997, 2001, 2003, 2008 :Runners-up (3): 1982, 1995, 2007 :(* Won Copa del Rey and La Liga) *'Kopa e la Ligas' :Fitues (1): 1984–85 :Ndjekës (1): 1982–83 Ndërkombëtare *'European Cup/UEFA Champions League' :Fitues (9 – record): 1955–56*, 1956–57, 1957–58, 1958–59, 1959–60, 1965–66, 1997–98, 1999–2000, 2001–02 :Ndjekës (3): 1961–62, 1963–64, 1980–81 :(* First ever winners) *'Intercontinental Cup' :Fitues (3 – record with AC Milan): 1960, 1998, 2002 :Ndjekës (2): 1966, 2000 *'UEFA Cup' :Fitues (2): 1984–85, 1985–86 *'UEFA Cup Winners' Cup' :Ndjekës (2): 1970–71, 1982–83 *'UEFA Super Cup' :Fitues (1): 2002 :Ndjekës (2): 1998, 2000 Menagjerët Presidentët Referencat * * * * * Lidhje të jashtme Faqja zyrtare Kategoria:klube futbolli në Spanjë Kategoria:Real Madrid af:Real Madrid als:Real Madrid ar:ريال مدريد ast:Real Madrid az:Real Madrid bn:রিয়াল মাদ্রিদ ফুটবল ক্লাব be:Рэал Мадрыд be-x-old:Рэал Мадрыд bs:Real Madrid bg:Реал Мадрид ca:Real Madrid Club de Fútbol cv:Реал Мадрид ФК cs:Real Madrid cy:Real Madrid C.F. da:Real Madrid de:Real Madrid et:Madridi Real el:Ρεάλ Μαδρίτης en:Real Madrid C.F. es:Real Madrid Club de Fútbol eo:Real Madrid eu:Real Madril fa:رئال مادرید (باشگاه فوتبال) fr:Real Madrid C.F. ga:Real Madrid gl:Real Madrid Club de Fútbol ko:레알 마드리드 CF hy:Ռեալ Մադրիդ ՖԱ hr:Real Madrid io:Real Madrid id:Real Madrid C.F. it:Real Madrid Club de Fútbol he:מועדון הכדורגל ריאל מדריד jv:Real Madrid ka:რეალი (მადრიდი) ku:Real Madrid lad:Real Madrid lv:Madrides "Real" lb:Real Madrid lt:Real Madrid CF hu:Real Madrid CF mk:ФК Реал Мадрид ml:റയല്‍ മാഡ്രിഡ്‌ mt:Real Madrid C.F. mr:रेआल माद्रिद ms:Real Madrid C.F. nl:Real Madrid ja:レアル・マドリード no:Real Madrid nn:Real Madrid pap:Real Madrid pl:Real Madryt pt:Real Madrid Club de Fútbol ro:Real Madrid ru:Реал Мадрид simple:Real Madrid C.F. sk:Real Madrid sl:Real Madrid Club de Fútbol sr:ФК Реал Мадрид fi:Real Madrid sv:Real Madrid tet:Real Madrid th:สโมสรฟุตบอลเรอัลมาดริด vi:Real Madrid C.F. tr:Real Madrid CF uk:Реал Мадрид zh-yue:皇家馬德里足球會 zh:皇家马德里足球俱乐部